


【我宇】共犯 作者：掌中宝小酥肉

by with_karma



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_karma/pseuds/with_karma
Summary: *偷窥老板娘与大厨厨房play.avi*与老板娘在员工宿舍.avi
Relationships: 原创人物/白宇
Kudos: 5





	【我宇】共犯 作者：掌中宝小酥肉

**Author's Note:**

> **代发。作者：掌中宝小酥肉。**

他今天也漂亮，即使让胖的流油的主厨老刘压在料理台上也不影响。

今天他是“雪白”的。我从南方的故乡被扫地出门，辗转来这地打小工，学了几个烧菜的手艺，到他店里做帮厨；上过几年书，高中没毕业就给戴上“丢全族脸面”的大高帽，早早离了父母与学校。所以我文化程度实在不高，找不到什么好词安在他身上，我说他是“雪白”，只因为他瞧着冰冷，可笑起来积雪全化了，暖融融的，今天也是——他停在路边的轿车是白的，穿身挺拔的白衣白裤，蹬一双白鞋。他从车上下来，朝我们这边挥了挥手，好像高高在上的大明星，可他一笑又变回了“小白”。他嫌“白老板”不亲切，勒令我们所有人称他“老白”，我对这称呼唾之以鼻，暗地里称呼他“小白”，就算他蓄着胡子，也掩盖不了骨子里透出的少年感，常常无意识地对人撒娇。我甚至怀疑他至今保有童贞……我承认对他有性幻想，我想拥有他的第一次。

他经过我身边，有股不重的冷香蹿进我鼻尖，八成是喷了香水，我一个粗人不懂这些，只觉得好闻。他敞开的领口露出一根细巧的金链子，我猜是女款的，在我老家，男人脖上安得都是拇指粗细的金链，女人才喜欢细链子，叫做精致。这种娘娘腔的东西挂别的男人身上足够笑一年的，可小白不一样，他纤瘦，人长得也标致，戴女人的东西也不奇怪。

他现在正做老刘的女人，细长的大白腿都要勾不住板油堆积的腰，架在空气中乱颤。我想起在老家的时候，扯一把路边树上的桃花，那树枝也会这么晃荡，晃得露水淋我满头。

我平日里在后厨帮工，和几个洗碗工为伍，农村来的妇女钟爱聚在一起讲闲话，于是我经常从她们嘴里听到小白。与我亲眼见到的判若两人——说他是个爬男人床的婊子；餐厅是他男人病死了留给他的；也不知道是不是他谋财害命把自己男人给弄死了云云。我实在不想听污言秽语，差点和那大妈打起来。最后架当然是没掐，我虽然壮实，也不可能打得过膀大腰圆的四个疯婆子。此后，我理所应当被排挤了。

人往往在不得真相的时候会义愤填膺，结局就是几巴掌扇得我的耳朵嗡嗡作响。不是被几个长舌妇，而是我眼见的东西。

曾经以为他离情与欲很远，却不曾想，水仙的剔透是假的，都是他做出来的表象，用来隐藏这之下的晦暗。此刻我才明白，他和一些装纯的妓女也没什么不同。我很想问问他，穿一身白茫茫的到后厨来，不嫌弃肮渍油腻吗？

他今天是来视察工作的，主要看后厨的卫生情况。我跟他身后走了一圈，他迈着两条长腿，步子不紧不慢，像极了电视上演的贵公子。我盯着小白毛绒绒的圆润后脑勺，不知怎么想到了洗碗工说的话——如果，我说如果，要是他真是愿意给男人操的，那会是什么模样？

现在我知道了，他被操的时候贱的要命，只要给婊子喂鸡巴他的媚态便显露无疑。老刘那二百斤有余的庞大身躯趴他身上埋头苦干的模样像极了一只拱地的公猪，这都能浪成一朵花，一口一个“好哥哥”地叫那胖子。

心口酸胀的很，下身也酸胀的很。

我撸了一把硬得发痛的兄弟，暗自比较胖子和我的尺寸，我有绝对的自信。再说长相，我说不上多帅倒也端正，还有几块腹肌，皮肤是黑了点，怎么瞧也比老刘强吧？他想找人干他，为什么不让我呢？

可我再怎么不愤，现在也只能躲在储物间里瞄着门缝一边撸管一边偷窥，而老刘却是结结实实地干我想干的事——他在操我的小白。我也不是有意，只恨今天忘记整理里头的杂物，趁着小白找老刘谈话的空挡悄悄摸进来抱佛脚。谁能想到谈话是假偷情是真，竟然跑厨房里干起来，倒是很细心的给门落了锁，唯独算漏了储物间里的我。

老刘庞大的身躯把他的身体挡了干净，独留还穿着衬衫的手臂、光秃秃的长腿和半个屁股蛋，起伏间隐约能瞧见含着鸡巴的穴口。我往前凑了凑，想看个清楚。正巧遇上他搂着老刘的脖子坐了起来，望向我这边。

于是视线在空中稳稳的接上了。吓得我一个激灵，往后一缩，差点交代。不过很快，随着老刘快速挺弄，他又眯着眼“嗯嗯啊啊”浪叫起来，没骨头一样软了下去。我放下心来，这里头没光，黑着呢，我猜他压根没看见我。

小白趴老刘耳边说了什么，胖子终于肯把他丑陋的紫黑鸡巴从小白棉花般的屁股里拔出来。没了塞子，肠液精液混合着，扑簌簌往下落。我想起老家雨季的屋檐，每当下雨时我也是这般烦闷无力的心情。

我以为终于盼到收工。下一秒，小白就被压在前方的台板上，与我只有不到一米的距离……我想往后缩的，可这个距离能将他额头的汗珠、眼底的情欲、嘴角与唇上的痣都看得一清二楚；老刘的肥头大耳被上方储物柜挡住，厨房里所有东西都是冷硬的不锈钢色，我的眼里只剩下鲜艳的他，我舍不得后退。就算明天会因为发现老板和主厨偷情而卷铺盖走人，也无遗憾。

视线再次对上，这回我不抱任何侥幸心理，也肯定刚才那一眼，小白的的确确看到我。他眯着眼笑嘻嘻的，舔了舔红唇，而后对我无声说话——

我看他的口型分明是：“看着我。”

于是我被蛊惑，灵魂都飞出去贴在他身上，不知道发生什么，唯有撒落一地的白色精斑提醒我高潮是真实的。老刘干完提上裤子就走，小白被扔在料理台上，留着曾被插入的证据，他冲储物间勾了勾手。我回过神来，人就已经站到他面前。

这下我将小白看了个清楚。他侧趴着，上身完好的穿着衣服，下身光裸，和他本人一样秀气的阴茎直挺挺地立着，前头吐着清液，滴在我擦过不久的台面上；臀瓣印着清晰的指痕，股间沾了不少白沫。

“替我拿块湿毛巾来。”他有些吃力地撑起上半身。

我第一次这样俯视他。不由得伸手，指节蹭过他潮红的脸颊，掌心摩擦下巴粗糙的胡渣，转而勾住他后颈的项链使力提了起来。他被勒得难受，迫使自己用力仰头与我对视，喉结滚动，仿佛在吞咽我目光里的浓稠欲望。

“想做吗？”他习惯性舔唇。

“去你房间好不好，有点冷。”

他真的很爱撒娇。

我将他抱起来，身板真薄，没有几两肉，轻飘飘的一片雪花。

房间离后厨不远，就在走廊尽头，是小白给我安排的住处，他说可怜我无家可归。

小白的白衬衫皱了，乱七八糟地挂在身上，下摆遮不住屁股。他被脱掉的外套、西裤、内裤还有鞋，现在在我房间里随地丢着。他笑话我居然还记得帮他销毁现场，我懒得理他说什么，只管把他压在那张简陋的木板床上。

“床好硬，不喜欢。”

他声音软绵绵的，听不出有多少抱怨。

“下次给你换张床吧？硌得我疼。”

跟女孩子一样娇气。

我用唇封上了他的嘴。第一次吻他，和想象中的一样好，又香又甜又软，我像小的时候吃棉花糖，怕吃急了化得快，只敢一口一口小心地尝。他很会接吻，舌头探进我的口腔，甜滋滋的味道扩散开来，脑中被他甜腻的软舌绞成糖稀，接吻不小心成了啃咬。

小白吃痛，“嘶嘶”吸着气，眼泪汪汪地瞪我：“真笨。”

我被他这样骂，臊得不行，搞得我像没经验的小处男。于是我扬言操到他哭。小白笑笑，摆出一副放马过来的无谓架势。

既然他都表态了，我不好再客气，嘴对嘴结结实实吻上，双手解开他的衬衣，我才发现他里面居然还穿了一件白背心。

“老刘下手没轻重，乳头弄破皮疼了好几天，蹭到衬衫就顶起来，走在路上还被人盯着看，只好穿背心……”

我想他是故意的，他要我嫉妒，要我疯。

不幸的是他得逞了，我是个妒夫。嫉妒老刘，嫉妒他在小白皮肤上留下情爱红痕，嫉妒他咬破小白粉嫩的乳头，嫉妒他在我不知道的时候一次又一次将精液射进小白的身体。我恨到牙痒，怒火中烧。

小白轻吻了我涨红的眼睛，他伸了两指往嘴里送，及尽情色地舔吮，吸得“啧啧”作响，手指抽出的时候牵着银丝，最后都被糊在了胸口的背心上，棉布湿了透了，依稀能见粉色的乳头果冻似的颤巍巍地立起来，一个湿润的粉色的小凸起。

我情不自禁用食指抚弄那颗乳头，或许是隔着背心格外情色，小白颤了下，发出一声又羞又软的哼叫。

下身硬到发疼，戳在他柔软的大腿根，恨不得直接捅进他的身体，粗暴地将他插坏，让他吞我的精液，浑身充满我的气味，只留下我的气味。

“颜色好深，”我分开他的双腿，研究即将吞吃我的穴，“被老刘干得都合不上了。”

“不喜欢吗？以后只给你干，好不好？”他两条细白的手臂搂着我，好看的菱形唇吐出气音，轻飘飘地落到了心尖上。眼睛水汪汪亮晶晶的，写满了期待。

我的两根指头没入他的后穴，即使平时有刻意护手，常年做工磨出茧子的手依旧糙的像砂纸。他不舒服地皱眉，却没出声阻止我。

后穴里头湿润，黏糊糊的触感我猜是老刘的精液。

脑子里抑制不住的产生些想法——例如他跟他死掉的男人做爱时也是一副放荡做派吗？他男人会用什么姿势干他？他会给他男人口吗？他会掰着屁股求男人操他吗？老刘呢？干过他多少次了？他说只给我操，我怎么能信一个婊子，屁股里夹着别人的精液就来对我发情，唯有让他对我的鸡巴死心塌地，我才好放心。

我缓慢的推进，粗长的性器带着无比的侵略性撑开甬道。小白吸了口气，略带沙质的嗓音带了点哭腔：“好粗……太深了……”格外动听。

“老刘操没操到这里？”我指了指他的肚子，小白喘着气摇摇头。

于是我把他脱光——包括脖子上的链子。我将他压在床上，他的背贴着我的胸腔，他的屁股牢牢钉在我的胯部，深深探入，顶到不为人知的柔软内里。眼泪不受控制的滚落，珍珠似得颗颗分明，砸在我深色的被单上，小白哭嚷着要起身逃跑，在将要离开的一瞬，我抓着他的腰，狠狠拉了回来。

“好深……”他哭叫声像猫儿一样软，又带着几分欢愉。我止不住生出想将他揉碎在怀里的冲动，又希望他有怀孕的生理构造，好让我将他的子宫灌满，将他牢牢捆在身边。

伸手摸了摸他的小腹。

“操到你的子宫了。有感觉吗？”

我把他的手拉过来，也放到那里。

“据说躺着受孕几率会高点儿。”

“我是男人。”他眼眶含着金豆子，用力瞪了我一眼，他肯定在心里骂我大白痴。却由着我插着他、将他摆弄成“受孕几率高”的姿势。

深处的内壁本就敏感，加上被羞辱的刺激、突然改变的体位，小白颤着声小声呜咽，一股股热流涌出来，统统浇灌在我的龟头上。忍耐不住大开大合地干了起来，我像一条发情的公狗，要在他身上留下我的体味，我发疯似的挺动，每一下都顶到最深处，肠道被挤压，白色的异物被带出，发着泡，堆在他的穴口，然后顺着轮廓流下，彻底离开他的身体。他细白双手双脚紧紧环住我，就好像我们从来都是一对密不可分的恋人。

“唔嗯……好棒，好爽，我快死了……”他这句话被我顶得支离破碎，却在我耳边美妙地回响。

他的双眼被情欲熏红，他的腰在配合我的节奏扭动，他在和我求饶，对我撒娇，用力干他，是我，不是他死去的丈夫，不是猥琐的厨子，不是任何一个曾经搞过他的人，我的嫉妒和疯狂，都在一次次的律动中化灰了。

黏膜的厮磨，直至灵魂，最后一步在交换体液中完成。

“和我在一起吧？”我说。

“你想清楚了，我可以爬上任何人的床，只要能得到我想要的。”他笑了笑，“放到古时候，我这样不守妇道的‘寡妇’是要浸猪笼的，姘头就等着被乱棍打死。”

我搂着他，往怀里带了带：“挺好，我们现在算是共犯了。”

end.


End file.
